Caught
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: Angela accidentally overhears something she shouldn't have and unexpectedly upends the status quo between Jane and Maura. One shot. Light M? Too suggestive for T, I believe. [originally posted on tumblr in 3 short parts...now consolidated]


Tumblr migration again. Originally posted in 3 short parts, posting all together now though...

* * *

_"Oh god, Jane!" _ came a soft moan from the other side of Maura's closed bedroom door.

_"Yes. Yes!"_

Then came more moaning and a long, low grunt.

Angela stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the hallway and almost dropped the full laundry basket she was carrying. She would recognize those types of noises anywhere. _But Jane?_ she thought to herself. _Had she and Maura begun having an affair? Was Jane on the other side of that door too?_

The older woman quickly turned around and hurried back down the stairs as quietly as she could. Halfway down them, she realized that Jane had left Maura's hours ago because they'd brought in a suspect to interrogate for the most recent case, but Maura was actually scheduled to be off work today.

So that meant that Maura…

Suddenly she flushed with embarrassment and rushed back out to the guest house, trying to calm herself down.

For the next week, Angela tried to remain as busy as possible. Catching Maura had certainly embarrassed her, but more than anything she was actually afraid of accidentally blurting something revealing both to her unofficial landlord/daughter and her actual daughter, which would make the incident escalate quickly.

Angela's plan fell by the wayside when she came into the main house one morning - exactly eight days later - to find Maura sitting quietly at the kitchen island bar, nursing her morning hot tea.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I thought you would have left already for work." She glanced quickly at Maura and proceeded to move around the kitchen to make her own morning beverage, all the while trying to avoid the younger woman's gaze without being obvious.

"Normally, yes, but I have nothing urgent awaiting my attention and we seem to have been like ships passing in the night this last week, so I thought we could catch up a little this morning," Maura replied lengthily.

Smiling tersely, Angela gave a simple update. "Nothing much to tell here. I've just been busy at the cafe and Sean and I have been spending a lot of time together this week."

Maura observed her best friend's mother quietly and smiled sadly, knowing from her F.A.C.S. training that something was clearly amiss. "Angela, you know that I hate to guess, but I can't help but feel as if you've been avoiding me this week and I'm absolutely unsure as to why you would because I cannot remember having any altercation between us that would lead to such behavior."

The older woman's eyes widened briefly in surprise, then her expression flashed briefly to guilt before disappearing quickly to embarrassment.

It was no matter, though, as Maura caught the whole lot of emotions flash across her face.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Maura asked quietly. "And if so, would you please tell me what I did to make you feel as if you needed to?"

Angela glanced down into her coffee mug and shrugged gently. "I…was too embarrassed to say anything and I didn't feel as if I should either because I figured it might be a sensitive subject…"

"Angela, whatever it is, you can tell me, especially if it's something that I've done unintentionally to make you uncomfortable. I'd like to be given the opportunity to apologize and amend whatever it is I've been doing."

Flushing further from embarrassment, she hesitantly replied, "Last week, I was walking by your room to the laundry room and I accidentally overheard you…having some personal time."

Maura's face and neck began to flush.

She continued, "And it wouldn't have been quite so…uncomfortable, I suppose, if I hadn't heard you moan…"

Maura quickly interrupted, "Angela, please forgive me. I am terribly sorry that my own personal routine has caused you embarrassment. I can assure you it will not happen again in the future."

Angela shot her an awkward smile and placed both hands on top of Maura's on the island counter. "You know, if you have feelings for my daughter, I would be okay with it. My Janie has terrible taste in men, but you…you're a doctor, Maura. You're brilliant and beautiful, and most of all, you challenge her more than anyone she's ever known."

Tears quickly formed in the younger woman's eyes as she whispered a polite thank you.

"Now scoot on off to work. I'm sure you need to help everyone catch the bad guys, too, dear."

Neither took a moment to address whether or not something had already been going on between the two women in the first place, or even whether or not Jane might reciprocate those same feelings at all.

* * *

The day after her conversation with Maura, Angela made Frankie take her to the morgue with him, since he needed to check on some test results in the lab and she needed to drop off lunch for Maura, who had said she might be too busy to come by the cafe for lunch.

As she approached Maura's partially open office door, she heard hushed voices, instantly recognizing Maura's and then Jane's. She stopped herself from entering when she heard Maura whisper, _"It's time to tell your mother, Jane!"_

_"What?!"_ Angela heard Jane hiss.

_"She overheard me masturbating last week."_

_"Oh god. Why me? Why can't you be normal and be quiet, Maur?!"_

_"I wasn't being loud in the first place! She probably wouldn't have even said anything, except she heard me moan **your** name, and because of that, she avoided me all week!"_

Another groan from her daughter. "_Oh my god, Maura. Really?!_"

_"She thinks I'm in love with you."_

_"Well, last time I checked, you were."_

_"Of course I am, but the point is that she either thinks I'm pining away for you, which is not at all the case, or she thinks we're already together and we're hiding it from her, which I suppose is the case, though not intentionally."_

_"Hold on. Can we go back to the fact that you **let** my mother overhear you doing **that**? And you moaned my name! Maura, we have sex all the time! Why do you have to…"_

Angela finally tore herself away from the door and shuffled off as quietly as she could to rejoin Frankie in the hallway. She felt even worse for having stood there and eavesdropped outside Maura's office, but her curiosity briefly got the better of her before she snapped back to her senses.

She decided this time it would absolutely be best to just keep her mouth shut. According to what she'd just heard, Maura and Jane were about to reveal the true nature of their relationship anyway.

Rushing back into the corridor, she almost bumped into Frankie, who had been on his way into the morgue to find her.

"Ma, geez! Slow down!" He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. He noticed Maura's lunch still in her hands. "You okay? I thought you were gonna give Maura her lunch? Is she not in her office?"

Angela took a deep breath and smiled, despite her nervousness. "Oh, it just didn't seem like a good time to give it to her. I'll just try and come back later."

Frankie could easily tell that something had flustered his mother back at Maura's office, but he decided to wait and find out later what exactly was going on.

* * *

When Angela walked in the side door into Maura's that evening, she found Jane and Maura sitting at the kitchen island, with wine glasses in hand, even Jane.

_How did I not notice that Jane started drinking wine more often?_Angela thought to herself. _Because of Maura, obviously._

"Hey, Ma," Jane greeted softly.

"Good evening, Angela." Maura flashed her a smile.

Quickly Angela replied, "Evening, girls. Have you had dinner yet?"

"No, but we ordered takeout and got extra for you, just in case," Maura answered quietly.

"Oh, am I having dinner with my daughters tonight?"

Jane and Maura quickly looked at each other at the plural use of the word daughter and then to Angela.

"Don't look so surprised, Maura. You know that I think of you as my own daughter by now," the older woman replied affectionately, placing her hand on Maura's forearm.

Maura blushed and dipped her head. "Thank you," the doctor said quietly as she then took a sip of her wine.

"Ma," Jane started, then cleared her throat. "We need to talk to you about something."

Angela looked skeptically at the two of them and slowly replied, "Okay, I'm listening."

Jane licked her lips nervously. "Maura and I are, umm…" She cleared her throat again, looking away quickly. "We're together, Ma."

Maura observed Angela's rather blank expression. "Angela, you don't seem surprised."

The older woman swallowed hard. "I might have already known…accidentally." She shrugged.

Jane gaped at her. "Might…have…already…Ma! How long?"

Angela shrugged again.

"How long?!" Jane repeated.

"Not long, I swear, Janie." Angela threw her hands up in surrender.

"Angela," Maura slowly began. "Is that why you were acting strangely earlier, when you brought me my lunch?"

"I hear things, you know.. I'm not deaf just because you think I'm old!" she replied defensively.

"Wait, Ma…you eavesdropped on our conversation in Maura's office? How much did you hear?" Jane demanded.

Angela quickly scoffed. "More than I wanted to, believe me, but enough to know you two have been hiding this for some time now, and honestly I'm a little offended!"

Jane's expression instantly softened at the hurt look on her mother's face. "We didn't hide it to hurt you, I promise. Okay? It was all so new and exciting for us, and we just wanted to…I dunno how to explain it." She turned to Maura. "Babe, help me out here."

"Well you understand, Angela," Maura spoke up, looking to her lover's mother. "Do you remember our conversation about you and Sean dating? We only found out accidentally, but you told me later that you didn't tell any of us because there was a certain_ je ne sais quoi_ about only the two of you knowing about it. It's the same sentiment Jane and I have…or had, I suppose, now."

Quietly, Jane reached for Maura's left hand and brought it quickly to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. She cradled in her lap between both of her hands and looked to her mother with a hesitant expression.

Her mother simply stepped around Maura and stood next to Jane. Placing her hand on Jane's shoulder, she leaned in to press a kiss against Jane's temple and murmured, "I'm happy for you, baby." She leaned back and smiled, her hand still resting on her daughter's shoulder. "There's always been something different about you with Maura. I'm glad you finally figured out what it was. I suspected a while ago this is where you two were heading."

"Maaaa!" Jane whined. "It's not like Maura and I are getting married!"

Grinning, Angela wrapped her other arm around Maura to pull her in as well. "No, but you will one day, I'm sure, and then I'll officially get to brag about having a doctor in the family."

Both Angela and Maura chuckled quietly when Jane groaned.


End file.
